


Prologue

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Celestial Stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, I'm dying all the tags about "balls" are sexual, M/M, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Royalty, Slow Romance, Trans Character, Trans Kageyama Tobio, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Kei, the prince of the Moon Celestials' Domain, has been given the choice to marry one of three royals.Tadashi, the prince of the Star Celestials' Domain, Shouyou, the prince of the Sun Celestials', or Tobio, a king from Earth.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Celestial Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869244
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everyone! (If you're the person I'm currently RPing this AU with, an extra-special hello to you! I really appreciate you taking the time to develop this AU a bit more with me!)
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this series! ^^

Kei looks around the ballroom, at all of the decorations on the walls and around the room. The glowing moonstones that are used to hold together the paper-thin fabrics that flow lightly over the large, arching windows, barely covering the sight of the dark space beyond outside.

"Tsukki?"

The nickname - a human term, a Japanese word that meant 'moon' - is familiar. He swears every time he hears it that he'll only ever allow it from one being in the universe. So he turns, unsurprised when his own glowing amber eyes meet shimmering emerald ones.

"Tadashi," he says, the barest hint of surprise in his tone. "The ball isn't until tomorrow, you know."

The Star Celestial - no, the Star _Prince_ \- gives him a wry smile. "I know," he says. "But I also know how you get when big events like this are coming up. Thought I'd come check up on you."

Kei huffs out a soft sigh. His already-dim glow - the blue-ish glow that marks him as a Moon Celestial - dims in slight embarrassment. "Thanks," he says curtly, "but I'm fine."

"Then why are you standing in the middle of your family's ballroom?" is Tadashi's easy response.

It has nothing to do with the event, but rather what the event is for.

But he can't say that. He doubts Tadashi is aware of the full context of the ball.

After the ball tomorrow, he is expected to choose his future spouse. Choose from three pre-selected royals.

And Tadashi just so happens to be one of those royals.

"I'm just tired," Kei says, turning his gaze away from Tadashi and towards the buffet tables, bare of food for now. While Celestials don't have to eat for survival, as humans from Earth do, many of them do simply for pleasure.

But that's not why there's a buffet table.

One of the royals that will be here tomorrow, visiting, is a human. Kei still has no clue what his parents are thinking, making a human an option for him. But he's long learned not to question their choices.

Tadashi, noticing where Kei's gaze is located, hums. "I heard about our... Interesting guest," he says delicately. "I wonder if he'll be able to stomach our food... I doubt your chefs would know how to prepare anything from Earth."

"Hm," is all Kei responds with. It's not unusual for Yamaguchi to do most - or all - of the talking, but it seems to concern his friend anyway.

"Tsukki... Are you really okay?"

Kei shifts where he stands, considering his response for a long moment.

Is he okay?

Maybe he would be, if he'd been able to choose the candidates himself.

Or maybe, at the very least, if he had been allowed to choose when he was meant to choose them, if not who.

The fact that he didn't get to do either of those things makes the whole "choose from these three" thing feel like a pathetic attempt at masking how little control he was allowed to have over such an important stage in his life.

_But it's always like that. Because you're the second son. You're useless if you don't obey your parents' wishes._

He shakes his head slightly. "Yeah," he says, forcing a weak smile over to Tadashi. But his eyes focus on his friend's glittering skin, rather than on his eyes. He's sure that the other prince notices. "I'm fine."

"Tsu-"

"We should get to bed, Tadashi. Long day tomorrow."

Silence.

Then a hesitant nod.

"I'll walk you to your room," he says. Maybe as a last-ditch effort in appearing like he's okay, he's fine.

Tadashi doesn't point out that he's been over to this castle, to the Moon Domain, so many times that he knows it just as well as Kei does. He simply nods, and allows himself to be guided.

The walk to the guest room is utterly, painfully silent.


End file.
